


Joy and Disappointment

by Golden_Grass



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, idk about this story too haha, the morning after but nothing explicit at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: The tablets have said that Earl would never end up with Cecil, so why does Earl continue to yearn? Why does Earl continue to make mistakes that he can't fix? (But really, Cecil, you're no help in not tempting Earl.)





	Joy and Disappointment

Joy and Disappointment 

.  
.  
.

Earl woke with a jolt, no matter how cliche that sounds. It's what one would do of they find them self in a different (yet very) nice bed. Earl tries to sit up but finds that there's something holding him down. When he looks down he sees a pale arm draped over him. He doesn't really want to see who's beside him, because he already knows who it is, but he does anyway.

There's the sense of dread that washes over him.  
Cecil Palmer. In bed. Next to Earl.

'That's something you don't see everyday,' Earl thinks to himself, and grimaces.

Nope. Not the thing to be thinking about right now. What Earl should be thinking about it 1.) How he got into this situation and 2.) How he should get out of the situation. Before Earl can think (and that's saying a lot, after his Quick Thinking badge) the body beside him starts to shift, and soon enough Cecil is hugging Earl's waist and the scoutmaster can feel the smile on Cecil's face.

"Morning, Early bird." Cecil says, his natural silky voice laced with a morning sleepiness. "You smell wonderful." 

"Y-yeah?" Earl asks.

"Hmm," Cecil hums, the vibration sending a shiver up Earl's spine, "Like pine trees and me." Earl pats Cecil's forearm that's draped across the ginger's waist. 

"Complimenting yourself?" Earl asks, before he realizes that this was not how he was planning on leaving, even if he sort of doesn't want to now.

"Please don't go." Cecil quietly pleads, speaking into the silence that they left seconds ago.

"Huh?" Is all Earl can reply back.

"I know what you're thinking. But I also know that you've wanted me for awhile now." Earl looks over sadly at his best friend and puts his hand on Cecil's head, carding his hand through the soft hair, and sighs.

"I've already seen the tablets though. I don't get you in the end." Earl explains. Cecil mumbles something, but Earl couldn't hear what he said.

"What?" Earl asks. Cecil looks up at Earl.

"Yolo."

"And what does that mean?" Earl has to ask. Cecil smiles wistfully.

"It's a dumb phrase that means 'You Only Live Once'. Or something like that." Earl chuckles.

"That's ridiculous considering..."

"That I know for sure that Gerard from the mortuary has lived about five lives." Cecil finishes.

"And that cat who likes to stalk people who have socks in their pockets." Earl adds. Cecil rolls his eyes.

"Ugh. I never liked that cat."

"But you don't like any cat." Earl points out.

"True." Cecil agrees, before they both make eye contact, and both giggle. That's not even manly but here they are lying butt naked in Cecil's bed giggling. The realization hits Earl.

"Sorry, Ceec, but I need to go." Earl says as he gets up and starts looking for his clothes. There somewhere around here...

Cecil flops on his pillow with a groan.

"Palindrome nicknames, you know I hate them!"

Earl snickers as he pulls up his pants and makes sure he has everything.

"See ya, Cecil." He calls out.

"Make me some coffee!" Cecil says as a goodbye. He can hear Earl chuckle, and after that the door closing. And then the front door. He sighs but gets up to take a shower.

When Cecil gets out of the shower, fresh and clean, he heads towards the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. When he gets down there, his coffee pot already has brewed coffee in it, and when Cecil pours himself a cup, it's just the right temperature.

Cecil hides his smile in the cup. Earl always knew how to do it right.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
